


Одна из

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 07
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Ризави думает. И злится. И отчаивается. И пишет письма.И, возможно, любит Веронику.Она сама не знает.
Relationships: Nadia Rizavi/Veronica
Series: I just wanna tell you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897





	Одна из

_Сердца — но их так мало, уста — а сколько их?_   
_И так малы мы сами, шаг лишь один — и в миф_   
_(Кшиштоф Камиль Бачинский, «Такие времена»)_

Когда Вероника называет свое имя и сообщает, что поедет с ними в старые тоннели, Ризави храбрится. Скрывает свернувшийся в животе холодным клубком страх за звонким «она мне нравится».

Этот страх с ней — с самых первых дней вторжения и первых смертей. Одно, конечно, дело, слушать наставления Холта (да-да, продвинутая воинственная раса, да-да, опасность, можно уже в кресло, пожалуйста); совсем другое — видеть. Чужие корабли. Взрывы. Обрывающийся сигнал.  
Ризави едва ли знала первых брошенных на смерть.

Как и Веронику.

Она видела ее еще до войны: замечала краем глаза в коридорах, на лекциях, в зале совещаний рядом с Сандой. И всегда отводила взгляд, будто боялась чего. Чего — сама не знала, но всегда обещала себе узнать. Однажды, темной и бессонной ночью.  
Когда бессонные ночи пришли, узнавать уже было не о чем.

Точнее, незачем.

Ризави растягивала веру, как растягивала еду, воду и арахис в карамели, присланный мамой. Выдавала себе по маленькой порции в день, чтобы окончательно крышей не поехать (потому что кто-то — уже, и это выглядело так страшно, и жутко, и р е а л ь н о). Ей ведь нельзя. Кто ведь, если не она, Землю защищать будет.  
Читай: продлевать предсмертные агонии.

Галра поймали муху, оторвали ей крылья и позволили пробежать еще пару кругов, прежде чем окончательно прихлопнуть.

— Благодаря таким, как Вероника, мы еще держимся.

— Благодаря таким, как Вероника, вся Вселенная еще держится.

Сэмюэль Холт — человек умный. Даже очень. Заметил же, с какой злостью Надя летает, понял, видимо, что она с каждым разом все ближе к тому, чтобы вывернуть штурвал и полететь напрямик — к главному кораблю, наплевав на то, что взорвется на полпути.  
Но Сэмюэль Холт только злит ее еще больше.

«Такими, как» полнится доска почета. Может, и сама Ризави скоро там приютится, станет одной из «таких, как». И будут ей носить цветы после победы — или сожгут и забудут после поражения.  
Надя Ризави превратится в табличку, в идеальную кадетку, в защитницу, в героиню, в лучшую из лучших. Без любви к арахису, без глупых шуток, без песен в час ночи, без злости и без отчаянно порванных листов бумаги с неровным «Веронике МакКлейн» на них.  
Вероника ведь уже превратилась, и никто теперь не узнает, какой она была на самом деле. Над чем смеялась, что любила пить, что брала в столовой на обед, какое у нее было любимое животное, почему поступила в Гарнизон, какие страны хотела бы посетить — ничего уже никто не узнает.

Хотя Ризави бы и хотела.

Но Вероника стала легендой. Надя — в шаге от нее.

Она собирает себе Веронику из воспоминаний и пишет ей короткие письма. И рвет их. И ходит по комнате, пока мысли шумят неисправно.

— Угомонись ты, — бросает ей Джеймс.  
— Смирись, — добавляет Ина.  
Надя бьет кулаком по столу и сбегает.

Смирись-смирись-смирись — сигналом тревоги в голове.  
Она не хочет смиряться, она хочет, чтобы все это закончилось. И узнать Веронику лучше.

Почему — все еще не знает.  
Все еще обещает себе узнать.


End file.
